This invention relates to band-tensioning devices and in particular relates to band-tensioning devices that are compact to fit within a confined space and further that provide a capability of remote actuation of an indicator means to indicate the degree of tension provided by the tensioning device.
Many devices are available to latch and tension band clamps. Most of the current devices are lever action over-center latches requiring a substantial amount of room to operate, particularly when the tension to be applied by the device is in the range of 2000 to 3000 pounds. In certain applications, for example, in the V-band that holds the thrust reverser assembly to the body of a jet aircraft engine, a significant tension is required but only a small space is available in which the tensioning device can be operated.
In certain situations, the band tension can be critical to the proper operation of a device and it is desirable in such instances for an indication of the band tension applied by the tensioning device to be transmitted to a location remote from the band-tensioning device. Again, in the example of a thrust reverser V-band, the V-band must be properly tensioned during operation of the aircraft. Serious mechanical failures or even personal injury could result from a separation of the thrust reverser from the remainder of the engine. During maintenance of the engine, the V-band may be loosened and retightened by different mechanics. The entire engine assembly is surrounded by a cowling that typically is formed of two halves that can be separated to uncover the engine components for maintenance work. If the cowling is closed after maintenance, without proper tension being placed on the thrust reverser V-band, it would be possible that the thrust reverser could separate from the engine during operation and cause severe damage to the aircraft. It is therefore desirable to have some indication of whether or not the proper tension has been applied to the V-band that is easily available to the operator who is closing the engine cowling so that the cowling could not be closed if the V-band was not at the proper tension.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a low-profile band-tensioning device that can apply relatively high degrees of tension to a band clamp but that can be operated in a minimal amount of space.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a tensioning device that includes a remote indicator actuatable to indicate the achievement of a predetermined amount of tension by the tensioning device.
It is an another object of this invention to provide such a band-tensioning device that meets the normal requirements of load capacity and ease of manufacture, installation, and maintenance.